Bootylicious Babe
by HarryPotterFreakEver
Summary: All the boys at Hogwarts want Hermione Granger. Draco decides he has got to have her, and is pleasantly surprised when he finds out that she wants him as well. One shot fic.


Title: Bootylicious Babe

Pairing: Hermione and Draco

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: All the boys at Hogwarts want Hermione Granger. Draco decides he has got to have her, and is pleasantly surprised when he finds out that she wants him as well. One shot fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fic. They are the genius work of J.K. Rowling...I only own the plot!

Chp. 1- Shag Worthy

Draco and Blaise stared at Hermione Granger. She was oblivious to their lustful stares, like she was with all the other guys.

Granger had definitely changed since first year...Back then she had been a buck tooth, frizzy haired bookworm.

Now there was only one word to describe her...

Hot!

"Blimey! Granger is absolutely shag worthy...I'd fuck her in a heartbeat."

Blaise happily agreed with Draco.

"I know what you mean Draco...and look at the bum on her."

Hermione looked back with a seductive smile...Had she heard them?

Draco felt his groin throbbing painfully as he looked over her perfect figure. She had honey blonde hair that fell in lucious curls, big brown eyes, and plump lips that fell in a pout. Her hair fell past her shoulders a bit and she was about 5'7" with long slender legs.

Her breasts had to be D's, and her stomach was flat as could be. He had heard her belly button was pierced, and she had wonderful hips. Also her bum was magnificent, as Blaise had pointed out.

She was a goddess that every male at Hogwarts was lusting after. Even some girls were drooling over her.

Currently they were headed to dinner, and Hermione happened to be walking alone, several feet ahead of them. Her hips were swaying softly back and forth. She was wearing a short black skirt and a navy blue halter top.

Draco licked his lips as he looked her over. Merlin she was gorgeous...He had to have her.

They finally reached the Great Hall, and Draco watched Hermione as she took a seat between her two best friends. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley looked at her with want, but she didn't happen to notice. She smiled over at Ginny Weasley, who blushed deep red. Once Hermione had looked away, Ginny let herself stare at the older witch with desire.

Draco never took his eyes off the Head Girl. She was currently flirting with Dean Thomas, who was more than happy to flirt back.

Hermione looked up as if she felt Draco's eyes on her. She meet his heated glance, and winked at him before looking away again. Draco groaned softly when she broke his eye contact.

"Dream on mate. She's a tease. I doubt she'd ever shag with you. Bloody hell...Granger does have it going on though!"

Draco looked over at his best friend and replied.

"I'm going to get her Blaise...She's got me lusting after her, and I'm going to make her want me."

"Good luck Draco."

Draco saw Hermione get up and said goodbye to Blaise. He followed her up to the third floor before she disappeared. He looked around, confused before he felt someone grab his arm. The person pulled him into an empty classroom and he heard laughter.

Hermione Granger was standing in front of him.

"Following me?"

Draco gulped as he looked down at Hermione. She had a small yet very sexy smile on her face. Draco let his eyes rake over her body and stopped to look at her ample cleavage before looking back up into her eyes.

"I've seen you looking at me Draco..."

"Oh really?"

Hermione's smile widened at this.

"Oh yes...I've definitely noticed your lustful stares, and I couldn't help overhearing your little comment while you were talking with Zabini earlier..."

So she had heard them...Hmm...Maybe this would work to his advantage...

"And what do you have to say about my comment Hermione?"

Hermione walked closer to him, and stopped when she was up next to his body. She looked up at him through her long eyelashes and his eyes drifted to her lips. She licked them, knowing his eyes were following her tongue.

"I'm much better at taking action than talking...So how about I show you how I feel about it?"

Draco felt his mouth go dry and nodded. Hermione reached her hand around him and locked the door before smiling up at him. She put one arm around his neck and brought his lips roughly down to her's.

Draco wrapped both of his arms around her waist, pulling her body even closer to his. Her lips were so soft against his.

Hermione Granger was coming onto him...and he totally loved it.

He kissed her passionately and felt her moan against his mouth, causing his loins to harden even more. He had to have her soon...

Draco pulled his lips away from her's and trailed kisses down her neck to her cleavage. Hermione was breathing deeply at his actions.

"Good lord Draco..."

She frantically pulled off his t-shirt before starting to undo his pants. Draco undid the tie of her top and it fell down, exposing her amazing breasts. He groaned and took one in his mouth. He sucked on it softly before circling her nipple with his tongue. Her nipple hardened and Hermione let out a throaty moan.

Hermione finally succeded in unbuckling his pants and pushed them down. She looked down and saw a tent in Draco's boxers.

"Mmm...You must be happy to see me Draco."

Draco looked up into her eyes, and saw they were shining with merriment. He kissed his way up her neck and pushed her skirt down. He went to grab her knickers, but all he felt was bare skin. Draco pulled back and looked at her. She wore no knickers...

She smiled innocently as he looked her over. She looked even better naked than she did with clothes on...

"You're not wearing any knickers," Draco said in a deep seductive voice. This girl drove him crazy with lust...

"Yes...I thought you would enjoy it," Hermione says as she slips his boxers off.

She stares down at him and licks her lips. Draco smirks at her reaction to him. He feels her hand close around him and slowly stroke him.

Draco closes his eyes and groans loudly. He feels her hot breath tickle his ear and feels her lips next to his ear.

"I always knew you were huge Draco...You want to know something?"

Draco nodded his head as she continued to stroke him.

"I've wanted you for a long time Malfoy," Hermione said and she laughed lightly in his ear before placing soft kisses along his jaw.

Draco pushed her hand away and turned them around so she was up against the door. Hermione stared up into Draco's silver eyes as he slid inside her. She moaned and wrapped her legs around Draco's waist. He pushed her up against the door as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Draco kept a steady rhythm as he slid in and out of her. His hands were on the door on either side of her as he pumped in and out of her.

Hermione was moaning loudly as he shagged her, and she trailed kisses down his neck and back up to his lips. She kissed him roughly on the lips and felt him bite her bottom lip. She quickly opened her mouth for him and felt his tongue caress every inch of her mouth.

Draco speed up as he knew Hermione was close. She groaned loudly against his mouth. Draco let one of his hands reach down to massage her wonderful breasts before reaching behind her and cupping her wonderful bum.

"Oh sweet Merlin..."

Draco pulled his lips away from her's as she clamped down on him, wanting to hear her moan as she orgasmed.

He looked at her as her eyes closed and she arched her hips into his. Her mouth was open as she moaned loudly. He kissed her collarbone before biting down on it.

"DRACO!"

Draco smirked to himself and felt himself climax as well. Hermione laid her head back against the door as she came down off her high. Sweat glistened on her body and she was breathing in deeply, trying to catch her breath.

Draco felt Hermione's teeth tug on his earlobe and he groaned. He ran his hand down her spine, causing her to arch her back and her hips to grind against his. She smiled and clung to his body. Her breasts were currently pressed against his chest.

"Mmm...That was everything I imagined it would be," Hermione said and she grinned wickedly at him.

"You've thought about it?"

Hermione laughed softly, her breasts jiggling softly. Draco lost all coherent thoughts at this.

"Thought about it, dreamt about it, and even fantasized about it..."

Draco kissed her on the lips at this. Good lord...She had fantasized about it? Hermione Granger had just got even hotter in his mind...

He pulled away from her lips and looked at her.

"So...Was this a one time thing or are we going to do it again," Draco said and gave her a smirk.

"Oh this is most definitely not a one time thing..."

Hermione batted her eyelashes at him and moved her hips against him. Draco felt himself instantly harden inside her, and groaned loudly.

Hermione grinned at him before saying, "You ready for another go?"

Draco grinned as well before replying, "Blimey."

Hermione laughed at how speechless he was before she felt him squeeze her bum and start to shag her.

I'm leaving it there. I hope you liked it. It's my first one shot with Hermione and Draco...I wanted to make Hermione forward for once, and see how it went. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
